


deep cut

by Rose_Bride



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Porn, Bitterness, F/M, Mild Smut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sad Ending, Unresolved Emotional Tension, sex for solace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Bride/pseuds/Rose_Bride
Summary: n. an emotion you haven’t felt in years that you might have forgotten about completely if your emotional playlist hadn’t been left on shuffle—a feeling whose opening riff tugs on all your other neurons like a dog on a leash waiting for you to open the door.





	deep cut

**Author's Note:**

> Arc V Rare Pair Week - 2018
> 
> Day 4: Monsters

_“There were two kinds of monsters, the kind that hunted the streets and the kind that lived in your head…”_

**~Victoria Schwab**

 

Dealing with paperwork is always tedious and repetitive, that’s why she likes to occupy herself with it, sure, it might be the less exciting, most boring and thankless part of rebuilding Heartland but it had to be done.

“This is the last stack Ruri.” Sayaka’s voice pulled her out of her spacing out. “And it’s only checking the dates so if we hurry up between the two of us, we’ll finish in an hour tops.”

It was barely past noon; two hours was too early.

“I have an idea Sayaka, since it’s just double checking let me do this and you can leave early.” She did her best to smile at her when she spoke. “Earlier you said you planned an outing with some friends, if you go now you’ll have more time to get ready.”

Instead of taking up her offer immediately, Sayaka stared at her, and smiled.

“…Are you sure?” Ruri knew that smile, it had no happiness behind it, just worry.

How annoying.

“Yes, please leave this to me.” She made sure to remark the ‘please’ as to not leave room for questions, and it worked as very slowly Sayaka stood from her seat, gathered her stuff and preparing to leave.

“Thank you.” And before her steps were completely out of the room she spoke again. “Any messages for Shun?”

_‘Don’t you want to see you brother?’_

“….” They were not siblings, what else there was to say?

“Okay… I’ll tell him you’re doing great.” It was the last thing she heard but Ruri still waited to release a sigh of relief, finally, she could relax in solitude again.

ᴥ

“Stop taking pictures! We’re not tourists!” His camera disappeared from his hands, but he managed to click on the button before so hopefully there would be a picture in there when he got it back.

“Relax Sora, I’m just wanted to do some sight-seeing!” Dennis waved away at his attitude, really a couple inches gained and the kid already thought he was all grown up. “A glimpse here and there is all I need.”

He leaned back onto the rail behind him, Heartland had changed a lot and in so little time, it was all too fast while he felt stuck in the same place for months at the time.

 _‘Baby steps, Dennis, those are important, never forget it.’_ He tried to remember the importance behind those words.

“You’re lying.” There was no cheeky smile or munching sounds. “You can try lying to your students, to Yusho, even Yuya and Gon-chan, but I can see right through you.”

Yup, definitely a little too much attitude.

“Sometimes lies are necessary to get through the day Sora,” His hands dug deep into his pockets only to remind himself that he has quitted. “I thought you of all people understood that.”

It was a low blow and he knew it, but to Sora’s credit he didn’t bat an eye.

“So you’re back at it again? Masking your true feelings and running away from what you really want? Some role model you are.”

“I’m happy with what I have.” Dennis sighed, it seemed like he was in for another lecture.

“Then why do you always sigh?”

“…Because I’m tired,” He was specially tired of this conversation, lately it all sounded the same no matter who said it. “The way you say it… you don’t seem to realize things like honesty and true desires, all of that is harder for adults.”

“No, I don’t think I realize.” Sora finally pulled a chocolate from his pocket and took a bite from it. “But even a child like me can tell you’re scared.”

Dennis didn’t answer, he didn’t feel like it.

“Whatever, here’s what you asked me, don’t ever bother me again with this.” Sora turned around after sticking a piece of paper in is hand and leaving.

He was left alone again.

_‘… I don’t want to be lonely again.’_

It looked at the address written in it… it was not far.

One drop, then two, and three more, then he couldn’t count anymore because it was already raining.

How convenient, perfect timing actually.

_‘People cry when they’re hurt… where does it hurt?’_

“Right here,” He patted right above his chest, talking to no one.

Dennis should move, seek some store or building that offered some refuge from the rain, but he didn’t even attempt to move, after a while the rain made the city quieter and he was only aware of the pit-pat on top of him.

“Dennis?”

ᴥ

He reminds her of a lost puppy.

At least until he turns to look at her, and his thought nothing outwardly changes about him, the flash of his eyes and the slightest of flinching made him look as if he was seeing a ghost.

Ruri is not sure she would disagree with him.

When she’s close enough to shield him from the rain with her umbrella, she notices how soaked he is, his dress shirt is completely stuck to his body, his hair looks less vibrant and not so big as usual, it prompts her to wonder how long he has been there.

Because it’s just drizzling.

“My house is not far away from here.” She found herself saying and stood there for longer than she ought to, waiting for him to realize she wasn’t going anywhere. He takes the umbrella from her hands, mumbling something about how a gentleman would never allow a lady to carry anything and how if Yusho would get a wind of it, he would never hear the end of it.

They walk in silence and when they reach her apartment she has a good patch of wetness in her hair and part of her clothes and excuses herself looking for a towel.

And something else.

When Ruri comes back he is still standing in the middle of the living room

“Here, dry yourself.” She throws the towel at him with more force than necessary, he still doesn’t say anything. “And after you do, there’s change of clothes in the bathroom.”

“It’s not necessary.” Ruri wished he didn’t sound so much like back before the war, how could anyone manage that level of disassociation, it was almost scary.

Scratch that, it was scary.

“Yes it is, you’re completely soaked and if you don’t get out of those clothes you’ll get sick.” It’s not something she wants to feel guilty about it, and also it’s way too …annoying to see such disregard for oneself to such ridiculous levels.

“I don’t think your brother would take kindly to me even stepping in here.” Dennis is such an idiot sometimes, but whether he was an idiot with purpose or just a regular idiot it was beyond her.

 _‘He is not my brother!’_ Her mind yelled but she bit on her lip hard to not do it.

“Then I don’t think your boyfriend would want me to borrow his clothes either.” He. Really. Was. Such. An. Idiot.

“I’m not dating anyone!” Ruri didn’t meant to yell at first. “The clothes are old things from Shun, but we have not lived together in over two years!”

When she finished yelling, she was surprised to find herself a couple feet from Dennis her finger jabbing at his chest and the accusation hanging in the air:

_‘It’s your fault, I could have lived blissfully ignorant of all of this if you hadn’t come and messed up everything.’_

Another voice, slightly more rational told her that if it hadn’t been him, it would have been anyone else, he was just a cog, a _gear_ in a machine way bigger than any of them. It only pissed her off more how sound the argument was.

What did she care for arguments anyway?

“Do you want me to get on my knees and repent?” He said it so casually, like how one asks for the weather, or how was your day.

“I don’t care for that.” And she meant it, she stopped caring about these things a long time ago, she stopped caring about almost everything.

“Then what would you have me doing?” She couldn’t decide whether or not he was being as earnest about his request as he sounded or if he was just messing around with him, behind him the entrance to her own bedroom called her attention, not for anything important, it seemed like she forgot to close the door again, nothing else.

The wayward thoughts that such an innocuous sight provoked her was a surprise but it was also the first time in months she felt anything but the same grey monotony of her day to day life.

Ruri walked towards it and gestured for him to follow her.

When she sat on her bed, half of her was surprised that he was actually listened to her, and the other half, the one that gave him a once-over and noticed the blush at the base of his neck when she spread her legs just the slightest bit.

That part of her was only eager.

ᴥ

_‘How had it come to this?’_

It was a surprisingly clear thought considering his current position, with her below him in the bed as he continued to grind against her, his hand gripping tightly at her legs while he massaged on her breasts and his mouth helped itself with the other one.

He bit down on her skin but being unsure at the sound she made was of protest or not he lifted himself to meet her eyes.

Dennis only saw he eyes dark and clouded with lust, he almost faltered because he wanted to kiss her so much, but so far they hadn’t done it, he didn’t know if was allowed, heck if she even wanted it.

The look on his face seemed to amuse her and released a chuckle.

He didn't know quite what to say to that, at that she reached up to pull him down into a kiss, he was at loss of words, because yes, this was his first kiss and like everything else in his life, it was taken from him, just this time he didn’t care too much. He noticed her confidence was growing, when she touched him it seemed to become more natural. When her arms wrapped around him to drag him closer, he could only sigh in pleasure.

With just a small shift of his body, his length ground against her, pulling out a gasp that made her arch against him.

Then suddenly she felt her grin against his mouth. Then suddenly she rolled them both over so that she was the one on top.

“This is what you want?” The question did not come from him, but from her.

“Yes, very much.”

Not saying anything else she lifted herself up and took his length in hand to guide him into her. It certainly felt good now, and her blood may have been pumping as hard as his, but he knew perfectly well that in a moment it would probably all change.

She took it slow, she made a face that made him think it stung her, but it still inch by inch she took him, biting on her lip the whole time, until she was fully seated against him, having taken him as far as she could. Pained gasps left her mouth, and she had the satisfaction of watching his mouth drop open in a soft moan as he clawed his fingers against her twisted sheets in an attempt to control himself.

"Give me a minute," she said, wincing in discomfort.

She could take as many as she wanted If it meant the opportunity to boost his stamina.

After that he couldn’t find within himself to keep thinking.

ᴥ

"Do you regret it?" Ruri whispered against his neck, her tone cautious and uncertain.

"Do you?" Dennis murmured.

"Just answer the question," she said her fingers digging into his chest.

"Never ask a question you can't answer yourself." He knew how it all sounded but what point there was in hurting her saying ‘yes’? And he was sure she would detect the lie if he said ‘no’ instead.

After all this had been a mistake.

But even as he watched her dress herself again and leave without glancing back at him or saying goodbye, he knew it was a mistake the both of them would gladly commit again, and again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my fic for janus angsty smut, I honestly not sure what exactly I was trying to do here, but i hope you enjoy it.  
> is not that i don't like Dennis happy ending, I actually love it, but sometimes he gets these down periods where he feels like he's back at where he started.  
> The hinted argument of Ruri and Shun has to do with Ruri dealing with her real nature as Ray's reincarnation and not Shun's real sister.


End file.
